The present invention relates generally to a process for applying marks at predetermined increments to a continuously moving line.
In certain applications, it is desirable to measure the length of a line by optically detecting the presence of marks applied to the line at predetermined increments. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 956,065, filed on Oct. 22, 1992 discloses an optical fishing line meter for measuring the length of a fishing line. A optical sensor detects dye marks on the fishing line as the fishing line passes by the optical sensor and either increments or decrements a counter.
Processes for applying dye or other coloring to a man-made line or filament are well known to those skilled in the art. The most common method used is to force a disperse dye through a package containing the line to color the line. This process is used primarily for coloring the line along its entire length. However, there is no known method for applying dye to a line at predetermined increments.